Unsteady Rhythm
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: Urequited yet consuming, why can't this be easy?


Unsteady Rhythm

By: 3nvy

Summary: urequited yet consuming, why can't this be easy?  
-

-

I've spent a countless number of nights watching you. . . you and you alone, that is the sole sight worth seeing. . .

In the dark hours of the night, when the sane man is asleep in his bed I find my self in your room watching over you. . .

Beautiful green orb's are hidden behind lidded eyes as you slumber peacefully. Though there is no light, after the many nights of watching in the darkness of the night and lightly caressing pale skin in its slumber I have been able to map exactly what your face looks like as you are lost in sleepy reverie.

You always have a slight smile on your face while sleeping, and I hope that to be an indication of pleasant dreams.

Your hair is always splayed gently across your face and I have to restrain myself from gently brushing it aside, for I have learned a long time ago of how light a sleeper you are.

During the day you're so severe and reserved, a side effect of the war I fear. But at night when no one is watching, or as much as you know, your features take on a soft expression.

Why do I violate your privacy and watch you as I do?

My dear Athrun. . . I have reached and obsessive level.

If you knew you would have withdrawn yourself from me, and probably for the best. I don't know what this obsession may lead to. Maybe it would be for the best for your safety if you where kept far away from me.

I know but I do not wish.

If you weren't near I would literally fall apart.

I love you so to the point its a dangerous obsession.

-

A soft sob brings me to the present and I look around confused in the darkness.

A slightly trembling figure can be seen in the blackness of my room. . why is it here?

"Kira. . ." I ask in an unsure tone

The figure jolts at my question and it looks up.

I reach over to turn on the lamp but the figure catches my wrist and restrains it.

"Kira. . . what's wrong?" I ask again, a little scared.

"Athrun," The figure sobs, and it confirms my suspicions of the figures identity "Athrun, why is it so hard?"

"Kira, what's so hard?" I asked. I was really scared now. What was going on?

Kira sobs harder and I try to embrace him, but I find my arm in an uncomfortable position as Kira is still tightly holding on to my wrist.

"I've spent so many nights watching, and wanting. . . and its so hard knowing there's no point. . . no point to it all. . ." Kira said cryptically

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered slightly and gasp as Kira gripped my wrist harder.

"So beautiful, I can see it when there is no light to see with. . . and when there is, your even more so."

My eye's widen in fear briefly, 'What was he talking about?"

I gasp in surprise as Kira tugs on my wrist and I find my self forced from under the light covers of my bed and onto the other coordinator.

"So many things I've longed to tell you but never could. . .never could."

Kira released my wrist and I tried to get away but instead he slips his arms around me waist and pulls my body against his.

"Kira, let me go!"

"I can't, letting go of you would be letting go of my only chance to tell the one I love what I really feel."

I was given no chance to respond as I suddenly found firm lips pressed against my own in a bruising kiss.

"Kira. . ." I gasped as the kiss relented.

"Athrun. . I-I'm so sorry." Kira sobbed as he let go of me and I horridly get up from his lap and stand up unsteadily

"Why did you do that?" I demanded

"I told you! Because I love you!" Kira shouted as he suddenly stood up

I stood surprised, I didn't know what to say. I did care for Kira but. . . I didn't love him, I couldn't.

"Kira. . . I'm sorry. . .I do-" But before I could finish Kira angrily raised his hand and struck me.

"Don't fucking be sorry!" He screamed angrily and stormed out of the room.

I sunk down to sit on the edge of the bed as I covered my face with my hands.

Kira, once I might have been able to return your feelings but not now, not now.

All things I ever had cared for have left.

My mother died during bloody valentine.

My father betrayed me and went the same way as my mother.

And then, once before when someone confessed to me feelings just like your own. . . they ended up being killed much like my mother and father. . they where killed by you. . .

-

A/N: OOC, I revised a bit trying to make it less corny, did I do ok? 


End file.
